Certain vehicles today include systems for monitoring movement of the vehicle relative to nearby vehicles and providing pertinent information thereof to drivers of the vehicles. For example, certain vehicles include a system that provides a determination as to whether a nearby target (such as another vehicle) is likely to collide with the vehicle on which the system resides and an estimated time of such a collision. However, such systems may not always optimally provide such determinations, particularly when the target is first detected, for example if the vehicle is travelling a curved surface.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved method for assessing targets near a vehicle, for example that assesses a likelihood of a collision between a host vehicle and a nearby target when the vehicle is travelling along a curved surface. It is also desirable to provide an improved system for assessing targets near a vehicle, for example that assesses a likelihood of a collision between a host vehicle and a nearby target when the vehicle is travelling along a curved surface. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.